Exchanging files between content creators and consumers is a frequently performed task in content creation and distribution. Content creators and consumers may use the same software application to create, edit, or review a content file, but each user may choose to upgrade to subsequent versions of the application at different times. A file created in a newer version of the application may include features that are not available in an older version of the application. For example, an author using the most recent version of the application may insert a feature in a document that is supported in that most recent version of the application, solely. When a recipient, using a previous version of the application, receives the document file from the author, the recipient's application may not be able to process the document file or accurately display the document as the author had intended.
Conventionally, either the author needs to track the needs of individual recipients and create backward-compatible documents based on each recipient's version of the application, or the recipient of the document must contact the author and request a version of the document compatible with the recipient's version of the application. In either case, there is a burden placed on the content creators, the consumers, or both to manage the permutations of file versions required while still having access to the latest features available in the software application.